1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system for controlling audio signals in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Drivers and passengers of vehicles receive audio information from various audio source devices in the vehicle. The devices, such as a navigation system, may provide direct information to the occupants, such as verbal navigational instructions or messages. The devices, such as a radio or CD player, may also provide non-direct information, such as music, news and programming.
The driver may be “overloaded” with audio information and noise, and may not be able to adequately distinguish important audio information from less important audio information. Important information may include the route guidance information. Less important information may include music. Such driver overload may distract to the driver and may cause the driver to miss desired or important information. Driver overload may create an unsafe or dangerous driving condition. Accordingly, there is a need for an audio system that informs the vehicle occupants of the relative importance of various audio information provided by the audio source devices.